


Wintery Interruptions

by Widow_Spyder



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow Day, angry gen makes an appearance, its their revenge you could say, second chapter includes sick Gen, the other science kingdom members like to annoy the couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: They say winter is the best time to sleep in and cuddle underneath warm blankets with your partner. Senku wholeheartedly agreed.If only the other science kingdomers didn't have to interrupt them.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 28
Kudos: 512





	1. Chapter 1

They say winter is the best time to sleep in and cuddle underneath warm blankets with your partner. Senku wholeheartedly agreed. 

Since they were so busy building a cell phone the last winter, they didn’t have time for domestic lay-in’s when it got cold in the morning. Every minute of work counted for something, and they were racing against the clock. Now they have plenty of time for that since the building of the Perseus has no time limit. 

Personally, Senku would prefer if they got it done fast, but shipbuilding takes time, and he didn’t want to rush it. It needed to be a masterpiece and making everyone labor through it quickly, wasn’t going to help. It was alright; they had enough time. Especially now since it was way too cold outside to get anything done. They’d all learned that when Senku dragged them out to work all day in the heaping piles of snow the week before. Needless to say, no one was happy about that. 

And both residents of the chief’s hut were about to find that out.

—————————

Since both Gen and Senku shared a hut, they decided to just build one bed for both of them to save time and space. They had a heater set up and safe enough to burn throughout the night to keep the hut warm. It was the perfect setup, especially in winter, since they could huddle together and get even warmer under their blanket piles. Sleeping together was pleasant for both of them, and they always woke up refreshed and ready for the day.

The hut was peaceful in the early hours of the morning. Senku awoke comfortable and happy with his mentalist, equally as happy beside him. 

There was a relaxing comfort in being able not to do anything and enjoy the moments as they passed by. Senku was thoroughly enjoying this moment. 

Gen was curled up like a cat next to him with his head in the crook of Senku’s neck. Part of his double-colored hair was getting in his mouth and tickling his neck. He shifted and picked the hair away from his mouth before settling in the warmth again. He patted Gen’s hair as he smoothed it down, which got him a purr of approval before he closed his eyes and tried going back to sleep. 

That is, he tried to. He was almost entirely lulled under when loud banging rang out, startling both inhabitants awake. 

“Senku! Are you awake?” Ryusui’s voice called from outside the door, followed by more banging.

Gen groaned and lifted himself off Senku and curled away towards the wall, pulling most of the blankets with him. “It’s for you, Senku-chan.” Came Gen’s annoyed tone from under the sheets. 

“Hey!” Senku tried to move back under the covers and into the warmth again to no avail. “Seriously.” He grumbled. 

“He won’t stop until you answer,” Gen said, his point being proven a second later when Ryusui continued hitting their door. Senku cursed and slowly dragged himself up, his limbs lethargic as he trudged over to the door with a single blanket around him. 

“What do you want?!” Senku nearly yelled as he yanked the door open. It wasn’t snowing anymore, but a fresh blanket of snow was laid out in front of him as well as Ryusui, Ukyo, Kaseki, and Chrome. “Why’re you all up anyway? It’s the middle of the night!” 

“We have something amazing to show you!” Chrome pumped his fists before shoving them back in his coat pockets, shivering. His warm breath floated through the air and created wisps of clouds around them. 

“In the middle of the night?” 

“You will definitely want to see it, Senku,” Ryusui said, snapping his fingers. “It is something you desired to build my wonderful ship.” 

Senku shook his head. “It’s too cold right now.” 

Kaseki tilted his head in confusion. “Oh? But that didn’t stop you last week.” Ukyo patted his shoulder and nodded with a devilish smirk on his face. 

Now Senku had a slight inclining that this intrusion was less about some amazing finished project and more about revenge. 

“Close the door! You’re letting in the cold!” Gen yelled from the bed. Senku looked back with a sympathetic smile, which allowed Ryusui to slip past him and into the hut. He stalked towards the bed and picked up Gen like he was a rag doll despite the protests and squirming. 

“You’re coming too.” He smirked as he walked out the door with Gen over his shoulder and Senku’s coat collar in hand. 

“Huh?!” Gen squirmed, in a vain attempt to escape. “Why me?!”

“You need to see it too!”

Gen shivered as the cold air hit his warm skin. “But I’m still in my pajamas!” 

“Doesn’t matter! Let’s go!” Ryusui declared as the others followed behind them. 

“It’s freezing!” The two yelled in unison.

————————

The mood that hung over the science kingdom citizens as they walked towards the ship grounds was getting heavier and heavier. Senku and Gen were walking on their own now, huddled together in the single blanket they had brought with them and looking angrier by the second. Finally, they made it to the ship grounds where Ryusui excitedly ran forward and pulled a cloth off a mystery object. “Here it is!” He yelled. A large metal tube, as well as multiple other smaller tubes, were laid out on a table.

“They’re… Engine tubes?” Senku said in confusion. It wasn’t a super amazing sight to behold, seeing as it wouldn’t have taken a lot of time nor effort to make them. In fact, he had put off their production for a few weeks because of that to save metal for the bigger machines. 

“Yeah, the ones you wrote blueprints for.” Chrome held up the very blueprints he had gotten from the storage room Senku left them in. 

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Kaseki hugged the bigger metal tube despite how cold it must’ve been.

Ukyo nervously laughed as he asked. “It’s a she?” 

“Answer me something.” Gen’s voice ran out low and threatening, halting all other conversations. He stepped forward with his head down and face hidden. The bottom part of their blanket was getting wet in the snow. “Would it have still been here in the morning?” 

“Oho, I’d cry if it weren’t.” Kaseki affectionately patted the metal. 

“So, you woke us up in the middle of the night and dragged us through the cold snow, all to see some metal tube?!” Gen yelled. He probably would’ve clobbered them all if it weren’t for Senku holding him back. 

“Calm down, wait!” Senku tightened his grip on Gen squirming in his arms. It was taking all of Senku’s strength to hold him back and not kill everyone on site. As much as he also hated the intrusion on his previously peaceful night, they still needed everyone to be alive to finish the ship and save humanity. “Relax, mentalist!” 

It took a few minutes of growling, angry cursing, and proclamations of murder before Gen huffed and stopped struggling. Senku was hesitant but let go and was relieved when Gen didn’t immediately jump back into action. Instead, he crossed his arms and glared at the others, the anger in his eyes burning. 

The others sighed in relief before Ryusui snapped his fingers and spoke up. “Since we completed it early, I think a reward is in order.”

That got a reaction, and if it weren’t for Senku’s reflexes and memorization of Gen’s movements, he was sure Ryusui would be a corpse in the snow right now. “Do you?” Senku asked, keeping his arm locked around Gen’s waist. “You woke us up in the middle of the freezing cold night, and now you want a reward for it?”

“We made the thing you desired us to,” Ryusui said, seemingly oblivious to Gen’s enhance murder stare. “Which reminds me, Kaseki, here has a whole essay explanation about how he built it that I’m sure you’d love to hear, right now.”

Gen elbowed Senku before he even had a chance to think about hearing it. “Fine, what’s this reward?” Senku asked.

“One week, no work!” Chrome yelled. 

Senku raised his eyebrows in mock confusion before sighing in annoyance. “Alright.” 

“Now, on the contrary, Senku, a week of no work would —” Ukyo started but stopped as Senku’s response washed over them. “Wait, what did you say?”

“I said alright unless you had more terms?”

“Uh, no, no, that was pretty much it.” Ryusui scratched his neck as he looked at the others who were slowly nodding. 

They seemed hesitant as if Senku was setting up a trap for them. “So, we can get a week off?” Chrome confirmed. 

“Tsk, starting tomorrow, seven days off, and then you’re all back to work.” Senku scowled.

“Yes!” Everyone yelled out while jumping and pumping their fists. 

“Good.” Senku moved his arm from Gen’s waist to his neck. The anger had long since died in the mentalist’s eyes, replaced with exhaustion and drooping eyelids. Senku nudged Gen along, turning them around and in the direction of their hut. Gen hummed in exhausted approval. “Wake us again, and you’ll be spending the rest of the winter with your head in the snow,” Senku called over his shoulder at the others. The two then disappeared out of sight. 

“That was easier than I thought it would be,” Ukyo said. 

“And here I had a whole presentation on why a free week was necessary.” Ryusui sighed before smiling and snapping his fingers. “But we did it! We can enjoy all of the winter activities that Japan has to offer!”

The others laughed before heading off to their own huts — a sense of victory hanging over them.

————————

The walk was slow, but eventually, Senku and Gen made it back to their hut without any further incidents. Senku stacked in more fuel for their heater while Gen hung up their wet blanket to dry. Finally, they moved to get back to bed.

Both groaned as they heaved themselves back under the covers and into their previous positions. The warmth was gone entirely from their blanket cocoon, making the two snuggle as close as possible to build up heat. 

“That was an ordeal and a half,” Gen muttered once they were finally comfortable. 

Senku huffed in annoyance. “I should make a do not disturb sign.” 

“You know, the only reason they did this was because you worked them in the cold snow last week,” Gen said, getting surprised when Senku smirked at the accusation. 

“Maybe.”

Gen laughed. “You make it sound like you did it on purpose so that everyone could have a break for a week.”

“Is that so?” Senku smiled as Gen propped himself up on his elbows with a pout on his face. “Something the matter, mentalist?”

“I sense some underlying intentions behind your actions, Senku-chan.”

Senku sighed. “Well, since everyone is taking a break from science and building, there really would be no reason to leave this hut.”

“And, since you don’t have to leave, it means we can stay here for an entire week without being bothered or interrupted.” Gen completed. 

“Ten billion points to you.” 

“How underhanded of you, Senku-chan.” Gen laid back down with a smile on his face. He rested his head on top of Senku’s chest and in return, got Senku to wrap his arms around his waist. “Usually, you’re so diligent to work at all hours of the day.”

“Meh.” 

“Meh?” Gen asked in disbelief. He tilted his head to look up at Senku’s face. “Are you disagreeing with me?”

“Tch, even I need a break sometimes.” Senku ran his cold fingers up Gen’s arm, making Gen shiver and move closer to him. “Especially since it’s below digits outside.”

“You make it sound like we’re hibernating.”

“If that’s the thought that will get you to go to sleep, then yes, we are hibernating for a week.”

Gen laughed. “Sounds festive.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Senku huffed as he wrapped Gen’s hand into his hand. In response, Gen immediately curled his fingers around Senku’s. “Go to sleep.” 

“Mm.”

A few minutes later, Gen’s hand went lax in his and his face fully relaxed. Tiny snores came from Gen’s open mouth, and Senku sighed in adoration at the cuteness. He turned his head and stared out the window at the falling snow outside. He felt his own body sink further into their bed as the familiar weight of sleep pulled him down. It felt nice to fall asleep like this. Calmness was in the air as the snow gently fell outside and the warmth of his mentalist in his arms, keeping the biting cold away. 

Senku was ten billion percent sure that nothing could get him to move from his current spot. It was lazy, and he knew it, but that was okay. They would spend the rest of the week just as lazy and be just fine.


	2. Chapter 2 (Extra Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen get's sick after being dragged through the snow in only his pajamas and Senku takes care of him. They have their fun for the week as well.

Morning rolled in way too fast and despite Senku’s previous declaration of sleeping in, couldn’t help his inner time table waking him up early for the day. 

He moaned as he opened his eyes to sunlight streaming through their window and a feeling of coldness seeping through his arms. The feeling, Senku realized, was coming from the fact that half their blankets were overthrown and pooled around his waist. None of them were on top of the other inhabitant of the bed, who seemed not to notice the cold at all. Senku kissed the top of Gen’s head that was still perched on top of his chest and pulled the blankets back up. He had only got them a few more inches up when a sluggish voice rumbled from his companion. 

“Noo — hot,” Gen whined and limply tried to throw the blankets off. 

“How can you be hot in this weather?” Senku chuckled. 

“Hmm?” Gen lifted his head and blinked dazedly at him. “Senku is hot enough for me.”

“Is that so, my mentalist.” Senku nosed Gen’s nose with his before kissing his cheeks and finally his lips. As soon as they met, Gen took over and deepened it while slowly moving to lay on top of Senku. Senku closed his eyes and let his hands wander the hot skin of Gen’s shoulders and back underneath his shirt. Gen giggled into their kiss as Senku lightly danced his fingers across his sensitive skin. 

He let his fingers travel lower until they were towing with the strings on Gen’s pants. Gen deepened their kiss in return, getting lost in the feeling before a cold finger suddenly trailed up his bare thigh. On any other day, Senku would’ve really enjoyed the noise that came from Gen’s cute mouth. Unfortunately, he didn’t have time to revel in his sweet voice as Gen’s moan broke off into a rough cough as they abruptly tore apart. The cough which delved into a series of coughs, until Gen was gasping for breath. Senku sat up and patted Gen’s shoulders as Gen worked through the coughing fit. 

“Are you okay?” Senku asked once it was over, and Gen caught his breath. 

“I’m fine.” Gen shook his head a little, his voice scratchy and painful sounding. “Let’s continue~.”

“Now, wait a second, mentalist.” Senku placed his hand on Gen’s forehead halting the erratic kisses Gen was placing on his neck. The heat coming off his skin was borderline unbearable, and there was a very noticeable blush tinting his pale cheeks. Senku was ten billion percent sure it was the fever, but with his hand holding Gen’s face away from his, Gen looked strangely erotic. His mouth hung open, and his eyes were completely glazed over, though Senku couldn’t be sure if it was the fever or the heat of the situation they were in that was making him like that. 

“You’re sick.”

Gen frowned. “I am not.”

“You are.” Senku got up and crossed the hut towards their closet while Gen moaned for him to come back in the background. 

He opened the closet and rivaled through some stuff before he found their medical kit, which contained the cure-all drug. Since antibiotics weren’t the only medicine they would need, Senku whipped up the basic drugs for everyone to be able to use, including the fever represent he was grabbing. 

He walked back to the bed, where Gen was dopely smiling at him and tugging at the blankets that he had strewn across the bed. Senku poured the fever represent liquid into a cup for him to drink before holding it out to Gen, who eyed it suspiciously. 

“I don’t need it.” Gen pouted. “I’m not sick.” 

Senku could practically hear Gen’s sinuses clogging up. “Alright, so humor me then.” 

Gen shook his head. 

“Please?” Senku batted his eyelashes in the way that always got Gen to turn into putty for him. “You’d do it for me, wouldn’t you, my mentalist?” 

“I’ll do anything for Senku-chan~” Gen widely smiled and drank the whole cup in one go. Senku patted Gen’s head before pushing him back to lay down. Gen was out like a light the second his head hit the pillow. He snuggled his body into Senku’s pillow as if it were him, making Senku laugh. 

Then he started getting ready to head out. They needed more fuel for the heater in their hut, especially now that Gen was sick. He barely made it three feet out of his hut before a cold snowball nailed him right in the face. 

Senku huffed and dusted himself off as Ryusui emerged from behind a snowbank followed by Chrome. 

“We got you!” Ryusui beamed, as Chrome laughed beside him. It was too early to be hearing their cheery attitude. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Senku waved them off as he finally got the last piece of snow out of his hair. 

Chrome nudged him in the shoulder. “What’s the matter, Senku? It’s our week off, have some fun.” 

“Not now, I need to get more fuel for our heater.” 

“Oh? Are you going to spend the entire week in your hut?” Ryusui asked. Senku could practically see the ideas of mischief forming in his head. 

“I don’t think I have a choice,” Senku muttered. He started walking towards their storage area as the two curiously followed him. 

“What’s that mean?” Chrome asked. 

“Gen’s sick,” Senku said, which was met with a guilty silence. “With a cold.” He decided to elaborate. “Probably because you guys dragged us out in below digit temperatures while we were barely protected.” 

“Oh.” Both said in unison. Their tone was taking on a sort of guilty conscience. 

“Hmm, now if you’ll excuse me.” Senku walked down the familiar path away from the two. “The ship grounds are off-limits for your games and don’t cover everything with snow.” He called over his shoulder at the stunned duo.

———————

The day was uneventful in terms of progress. Gen slept most of the time, only waking for a few minutes so Senku could cram more medicine and fluids into him. Senku considered it a success when Gen was able to keep a little soup down after stating that he was too nauseous to eat. It was evening time when a timid knock came on the door.

Senku walked up to the door and opened it, surprised to see Kaseki, Ryusui, Ukyo, and Chrome standing there _again._ Though this time, they looked a bit guilty. Even Ryusui which was shocking on its own. 

“Gen’s sleeping,” Senku whispered. “What’s up?”

“We wanted to apologize.” Ukyo was the first to speak. 

“Yes, we had no right to drag you out in the middle of the night for some silly revenge.” Kaseki chimed in, wringing his crafter’s hand back and forth. “It was very wrong of us.” 

Senku smirked. “Oh? Is that so?”

“Come on, Senku.” Chrome stepped forward and then back in a fit of nervousness. “We feel bad, alright?” He shrugged. “Gen wouldn’t have gotten sick in the first place if we hadn’t done that to you.”

“Speaking of which, are you okay to stay in there?” Ukyo asked. “Will, you not catch it too?”

“No, I’ll be fine,” Senku responded. “I took the cure-all after we found out he was sick, so there’s no way I’ll get it.”

“That’s good.” Ukyo smiled though it was small. 

“We brought some tea as well.” Ryusui finally spoke up. “I had Francois whip up her specialty tea just for this.”

“Thank you” Senku took the tea offered to him in hand, holding the rim and bottom since the cup was still hot. “For the tea and apology, though, I don’t think it should be directed to only me.” Senku looked back at the peaceful lump underneath the blankets on their bed, then back to the others who looked even guiltier than before. “I’ll let you know when he is better.” Senku offered.

Ukyo tipped his hat and smiled. “Thank you, Senku.”

With that, the others also voiced their thanks and made their exit. Senku shut the door as the science users walked away. A small and miserable sounding voice rang out from under the covers. 

“At least they’re sorry,” Gen said or at least tried to. It sounded more like incoherent mumbling than an actual sentence. 

“At least they apologized.” Senku understood him anyway and helped Gen up into a sitting position. “Here, tea.” Senku held out the tea given to him for Gen to take in shaky hands.

“Thanks.” He took small sips until he couldn’t drink anymore, prompting Senku to take it and put it to the side. 

Gen shuffled under the blankets until he was comfortable. “Sorry about this.”

“Why are you apologizing? It’s not your fault.” Senku helped to tuck him in, feeling an affectionate smile creep onto his face.

“We could be having fun right now,” Gen whined. 

Senku shook his head, the smile still in place as he looked at Gen’s teary eyes. “I’m just glad I get to spend the week with you.”

“Really? Taking care of sick Gen can be difficult.” Gen laughed but broke off into another coughing spell. 

Once it was over, Senku re-tucked the blankets around him, until he was tightly wrapped like a burrito. “Try me, mentalist. I like a good challenge.” 

Gen smiled, taking Senku’s hand in his and falling back asleep. Senku leaned in and kissed his forehead before sighing. Something told him the next few days would be just as Gen had said. A difficult challenge.

———————

Challenges were something Senku excelled at. He did them for fun, and they could entertain him for hours. Despite that, Senku had almost felt his resolve waver as four more disastrous days passed.

Gen was still kind of under the weather but doing a lot better. The past four days were no joke, though. First Gen couldn’t stand to be awake any longer than a couple of minutes, then the coughing came full force, knocking every sail out of Gen’s body. Third came the misery and complaining. Since his sinuses were plugged and a headache had formed, Gen could hardly fall asleep, which made him irritable and cranky. He whined and cried as Senku patted his back and did everything he could to help him fall asleep. Eventually, Gen was able to get in a good 6 hours before violently waking up in a cold sweat and being sick in a bucket. 

Once his body was done expelling everything in Gen’s stomach, the sun was already rising on the fifth day, and he fell into a fitful sleep for the rest of the day. 

Finally, on the sixth day, Gen was a lot better and didn’t feel sick anymore. 

Currently, Senku was leaning back against their headboard with Gen relaxed and in his lap. After no proper treatment in the last few days, Gen’s hair was a mess of knots, making Senku take on the task of brushing it for him, which is how they ended up in that position on the bed. 

Another knock on the door and after a hollered approval, the four troublemakers were walking into their hut again. They all stood in a line near the bed, looking like little kids who had gotten in trouble. 

“We wanted to see how you were feeling, Gen.” Ryusui was the first to speak. 

“And apologize for getting you sick in the first place.” Ukyo nudged Ryusui’s arm when the latter didn’t elaborate on that. 

Ryusui rubbed his now sore arm. “That too.” 

“We feel really bad.” Chrome said as Kaseki nodded vigorously. 

“We are very sorry, Gen.” The quad bowed their heads at them, making Gen shift uncomfortably. 

Gen sighed and waved his hand. “It’s fine, lift your heads, you idiots.”

“Really?” Chrome asked. 

Gen smiled but glared at them. “Yes but I will be expecting some nice presents waiting for me once I can go outside again.” 

The others deflated a little from their tense positions and even laughed a little. “Of course.” Ukyo smiled. 

“Glad you are feeling better.” Ryusui beamed, while Kaseki started getting excited. “Oh ho, I know the perfect thing to build.” He said. 

Senku quietly scowled and wrapped his arms around Gen’s waist, burying his head into the now straight hair. The four seemed to get the message and after voicing their departure, left with smiles on their faces and a feeling of relief. 

As soon as the door closed, Gen twisted in Senku’s lab until they were facing each other. 

“We only have one free day left,” Gen complained before he wrapped his arms around Senku’s neck and gave his lips a quick peck. “Shall we make the most of it, Senku-chan?”

Senku smirked and tackled Gen to the bed, pinning his arms above his head. He let his free hand venture lower to untie Gen’s clothes, which got him a cute purr and arching of his back. After the brief virus, Gen’s skin was really sensitive. 

“I’ve been waiting for so long,” Senku whispered and kissed Gen’s ear, licking his tongue around the area. Gen shivered, and Senku reveled in the way Gen tilted his head for more. 

“We shall, mentalist.” Senku kissed Gen’s neck before moving lower down his chest, as Gen squirmed underneath him, breathing heavily. Senku kissed Gen’s scar and dragged his tongue down Gen’s stomach until he got to his bony hips. From there, clothes were removed, and Senku smiled at the way Gen turned to putty beneath him. 

“We shall.” He breathed across his heated skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Okay, Okay. I got two separate requests from two amazing users for an extra chapter on this fic but I don't have time to write two separate ones so I tried to implement both ideas into one fic. I HOPE IT'S OKAY! I tried to add in both ideas equally and make it legible at the same time. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this far! I hope it's alright!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the plot to this was but uhh here you go... Some domestic sengen getting annoyed in the winter. I haven't been in the cold for so long I forgot how to describe it, lol. I hope it's okay.
> 
> Want fic updates and other Sengen content? I have a tumblr! @/ Widow-Spyder 
> 
> Thank you reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
